Mornings
by Water-Elemintal
Summary: Pit figured it would be an ordinary morning, But where was that music coming from?


**So, here we are again. Another story, and this time with my all-time favourite SSB Pairing. (Although in a way if you don't like such a thing you can just, you know, ignore the hints)**

* * *

><p>It was morning, Pit was pretty sure. Only morning had the blinding rays of light that gleamed through the barest crack in his eyelids causing him to be roused from his dreams. Not that he wasn't a morning person, his early-rising habits had gotten him compared to a bird more that once which became grating after a while.<p>

Reluctant to move from the warmth of the blankets that hugged his body, Pit nonetheless sat up and gave his eyes a sleepy rub. The sounds of sleep still whispered around the room as his roommates slept on, used to Pit rummaging around early in the morning. Wrapping himself up in his usual garb, Pit quietly stepped out into the hallway, door softly creaking shut behind him.

* * *

><p>It was a wonderfully warm morning, perfect for a leisurely walk outside. The breeze toyed with his wings as he stepped outside, the sun's warmth dancing across his skin. Soft grass brushed against the exposed skin on his feet, but Pit paid it no mind. He was walking, letting his feet carry him anywhere while his mind soared. While walking, he thought of many things, often closing his eyes for a time while caught up in a conjured up adventure but always creeping them open slightly to make sure he wasn't about to fall over some rock or stick that was in his way.<p>

It was during one of these 'daydreams' that the soft melody of music drifted into his subconscious. Pit opened his eyes, the notes of the song seeming like magic dancing through the trees, invisible but noticeable. He followed the invisible trail of music, weaving through trees and rocks until he felt almost dizzy. The tune circled higher and higher, and the winged boy scrambled to keep up with it. He wanted to know who was playing such an enchanting melody; it was almost hypnotic in its attraction.

As he got nearer to the source, the notes were joined with the soft bubble of a river and the snapping of fire. The angel slowed his pace, not wanting to startle the musician. He peeped around the corner, making sure to keep his wings from rustling any branches.

He blinked in surprise, recognising the man who was playing the wonderful melodies that had led him here. _'What is Link doing all the way out here?' _the little angel wondered, eyes roaming across the familiar face. The Hylian seemed to notice eyes on him, but he nonetheless kept playing the soft melody for his unknown audience. Pit knew he should move away, he was probably invading Link's privacy, but he couldn't break free of the music floating around him.

Eventually, the Hylian's song ended, and Pit hadn't moved in time to avoid the almost amused eyes that pinned him where he stood. "Did you enjoy the show?" Link asked almost teasingly. The angel refused to reply, not wanting to admit the almost hypnotic effect the music had on him. Link slowly made his way to where the angel was standing, gleams of light playfully dancing in his eyes. "I'm not hearing an answer, Pit" he stumbled away from those teasing eyes, feeling rough bark rub against his feathers as he bumped into a tree. Link sneaked his arms around the angel, laying his palms flat against the tree and trapping Pit within the circle of his arms. "Well?" Pit was looking down, now that Link was closer he noticed that the elf had a pleasing scent, if not for the ticklish sensation it had on his nose.

"I...I suppose it was good" He didn't want to see the smirk that was undoubtedly playing across the Hylian's face. "_Suppose? _I'd prefer a definite answer, or I'll have to do something drastic." His mouth went dry, what kind of actions was Link talking about?  
>He heard the blond mockingly sigh, and suddenly he felt himself being lifted over a green-clad shoulder. "H-Hey, What are you doing?" Link's mischievous laugh was all the warning he got before the angel found himself thrown into the river. Spluttering, Pit shook his head to clear his ears of water. He was going to complain about such roughhousing, but was stopped by the sound of the elf's laughter. "Oh Pit, you look so silly. Now I know why you don't like swimming." A few more minutes passed with Link laughing and Pit sulkily sitting in the water before the Hylian calmed himself enough to offer a hand to help the angel get out.<p>

Pit entertained the thought of pulling Link in with him, but decided that keeping Link dry would probably be in his best interests. After all, the Hylian had dumped him in a river for not giving a definite opinion on his music so who knew what he would do to him if he pulled such a trick? He grabbed the gloved hand and made sure not to give Link any more to laugh about by carefully stepping his way over the smoothed rocks.

"We should go back to the others now, right?" Yes, going back to his warm room and bed sounded good to the angel, his clothes were starting to chill. Link shrugged and started packing up his things "I should probably come with you, wouldn't want you to 'fall' into another river." That irritatingly amused tone was back, Pit decided he should probably ignore it and the blond it belonged to. He started heading back, carefully climbing his way down and glancing back occasionally to see if Link was following.

Once inside, Link followed Pit to his room under the reason that he didn't want him to get ambushed by any more water. Outside the bedroom door Pit finally turned to the elf "ok, you can stop following me now." The blond had an odd look on his face, like he was trying to refrain from pointing something out. "Ok then, I guess I've seen all I want for the day." There was something cheeky about Link's tone as he walked away, but Pit couldn't imagine why. Stepping back into his shared room, he could see that all his roommates were awake and gone. Feeling relived about missing the embarrassing moment he started gathering up a change of clothes and went to fetch himself a towel. While doing this Pit happened to glance in the mirror, and felt the heat rise to his face.

He had completely forgotten how white fabric behaved when wet and the clothes he wore under his white outfit left almost nothing to the imagination. It didn't help that his clothes had a habit of sticking to him when wet in an embarrassing way. That was nothing compared to how he felt when he realised he'd spent the entire trip back walking _in front _of Link, and suddenly Link's last comment made sense.


End file.
